


Celestian meeting

by seraphlamington



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphlamington/pseuds/seraphlamington
Summary: Vyers messes with Lamington during a Celestian meeting and then they have sex after. That's it. Also: Lamington is a masochist.
Relationships: Chūbosu | Vyers "Mid-Boss"/Raminton | Lamington
Kudos: 3





	Celestian meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this fic is just an edited version of an rp i did so that's why the pov bounces between the two.   
> at this point i headcanon that the two are friends with benefits in a dom/sub bdsm relationship. they know one another's limits, likes and dislikes so vyers knows that lamington is just into being treated rough like that, everything is consensual. also, if either wanted things to stop at any time the other would be happy to. just specifying because i think its clear but i wanted to make sure bc the sex does get rough. anyway, enjoy !

_ Hells, why did Celestian politics have to be so dreadfully dull? _

Vyers leaned back in his chair as some Archangel or  _ whatever _ droned on again and again about the 'lack of piety in the human world' or some other nonsense. He'd agreed to keep his dear Lamington company for a day, but it had only been a couple of hours and he was bored to  _ tears. _

He looked to the chair from his left, occupied by his angelic friend. He didn't know how Lamington was able to listen to all these pompous boring folk, moaning about their issues to him every day, with that stoic, plain expression.

The meeting was nothing new for Lamington, however. Celestia has been running low on the awe energy generated from humans needed to sustain it for quite some time, and he’d meet up with the highest ranking archangels every so often to discuss plans to inspire faith amongst the humans... which obviously haven’t been working as they still have these meetings regularly. 

Movement to his side catches his attention, he shifts his glance from the Archangel currently speaking to Vyers, who is clearly bored out of his mind. It was his idea in the first place to accompany him, but Lamington is not surprised at the demon’s lack of interest. Things work very differently in Celestia compared to the Netherworlds, where power is everything.

Vyers notices the angel glancing at him, and gapes his mouth in a very exaggerated faux yawn, before repositioning himself, arms leaning forward onto the table, doing his best to look engaged. This simply  _ would not _ do. He would actually  _ die _ of boredom if he didn't get to have a little fun on this business visit.

Wait...  _ no _ . Messing with the Seraph in front of his subordinates? He couldn't do that... well, he  _ could _ , but he shouldn't...

...Fuck it. He'd be subtle.

Nimbly, quietly, Vyers takes one of his legs and lets it roam under the table towards the Seraph, tangling it between the angel's legs out of sight.

Lamington shifts his attention back to the meeting, only to have his attention immediately snap back to Vyers as he feels the demon’s leg on his.... How strange. What exactly does he hope to achieve by...?  _ Well, this shouldn’t be too distracting _ . If this is all he plans to do, he can continue. He focuses his attention back to the meeting. 

Flonne, who has recently been appointed Archangel, is arguing with another angel about something. From what he gathers she’s suggesting something about building a giant angelic robot to inspire faith among humans...? Hm..... As much as he loves her, he wonders why she would come up with such an idea, let alone speak it out loud.

Vyers smirks at Flonne. If only there were more angels like her in this place, perhaps life wouldn't feel like watching paint dry...

Vyers gently parts the Seraph's legs, shifting them just enough that he can reach his hand down, gently grabbing and stroking his thigh. He knew his dear Lammy had quite the poker face, he should be fine…

Lamington inhales sharply, closing his eyes when he feels the hand on his thigh, roaming and stroking the sensitive inner side... Oh.... So that’s his plan. Hmm.... He opens his eyes. Everyone is looking at him, he’d lost attention again....  _ Did they know _ ...? Oh. They haven’t noticed, but are waiting for his opinion on something. As Seraph, his word is final. He thinks back... the last thing he remembers is the robot...? Well, as silly as the idea is, he can’t bring himself to upset Flonne.

“....Good idea Flonne, however Celestia is running incredibly low on HL as of now. If you can manage to raise the funds for the robot, I will allow it.”

“Seconded Humans are captivated by spectacles, old fashioned miracles are called hoaxes or fakes all the time nowadays, you need to keep up with the human's attitudes, not keep trying the same things all over again... Excellent idea Flonne!!”

Vyers adds. He might as well at least help with these grim, boring affairs. He waits until attention shifts away from Lammy for a second, before leaning in, whispering in his ear:

“Honestly I don't know how you can stand it here…”

He squeezes the inside of the angel's thigh with his clawed hand, somewhat tightly, digging the points of his fingers in. Lamington, however,chooses to ignore the comment that Vyers whispered to him, his face showing no sign of any reaction; somewhat expected. Time to be a bit more daring.

Vyers, still loosely clenching his hand around the angel's inner thigh, begins to slide it upwards, towards his crotch. Lamington silently hopes nobody notices he isn’t paying attention to the meeting at all anymore, all his attention focused on the hand rising up his thigh and.... Oh…  _ Oh _ . Vyers..... He wouldn’t dare..... would he....?

Sensing Lamington's trepidation, Vyers pauses a second, before slowly sliding a pair of fingers between the angel's legs, beginning to gently rub his mound through his robes.

“Oh, I would…” He quietly murmurs, just loud enough for the Seraph to hear.

The Seraph lets out the slightest, quietest little gasp involuntarily, hoping nobody heard that. He looks around. He knows Vyers heard it, but what about the others…? The angel sitting next to him on the other side is giving him a puzzled look, before looking away again to whoever is currently speaking.

The demon continues to rub his fingers against the robes, Lamington's quiet gasp taken as a silent challenge to continue. Vyers does however keep his head up to the table, making an effort to listen to the current speaker in case he needs to cover for his somewhat flustered friend… He also slowly starts winding a finger through the robes bunched in the angel's lap, looking to fluster Lamington even more.

  
  


“.............”

Lamington’s mind is racing.  _ How unprofessional _ . Doesn’t Vyers realise how bad this would look for him if they were caught? It’d be fine for Vyers, he doesn’t spend much time here in Celestia, but it’d be hellish if he were caught. He focuses his attention back to the meeting again, trying his best to ignore the roaming hands. He’ll just have to work extra hard not to be caught. What are they talking about now....? Oh, somebody is complaining about demons and the Netherworlds. How unpleasant. If this goes much further he’ll have to put a stop to it, hoping to himself that said angel will just stop on their own so that he doesn’t have to draw attention to himself. Any other time he’d put a stop to it, however he  _ really _ doesn’t want all eyes on him right now.

Vyers frowns at the current speaker, loudly clearing his throat and giving him a pointed look, hoping to shush the bigot so the meeting comes to a close to spare the Seraph having to step in.

As he does, he feels his finger find skin beneath Lammy's robes.  _ Gotcha _ … He gently slides it down, finding the angel's pussy, pleasantly wet from his efforts so far.  _ Damn I'm good…  _ He thinks _. So excited for me already... _

“Mmh…”

_ Oh. Oh no _ . This is bad. Is he  _ really  _ going to go that far...? Lamington supposes he should not be surprised, he knows his friend far too well, and he is a demon too after all. He tries his best to keep his face straight, feeling the tiniest blush spread. He looks around again, about 3 other angels or so have turned their attention to him, hearing his slight moan, but luckily most seem to be paying attention to the current speaker still.

As much as Vyers was enjoying this, if they were found out he'd likely have a hard time getting into Celestia again. He relents, drawing his hand back and resting it on Lamington's thigh until the other angel's attention is diverted once more.

Lamington mentally thanks God, returning his attention to the meeting, as do the angels previously looking at him. Vyers waits a few moments, sensing the flow of conversation, before seizing his opportunity, shoving a pair of fingers back down and curling them underneath the angel's pussy, gently teasing his opening.

“This meeting has dragged on for far too long, don't you think Seraph?” He asks, his tone dripping with mock innocence and naivety.

The angel tenses.  _ Of course _ Vyers wouldn’t let him off so easily. He desperately tries to ignore the intruding hand. He has no doubt that Vyers will go further, he needs to end this meeting. What is the current topic.... Oh. That one angel is talking about demons again, this time complaining about how they’re failing at their job of keeping the humans in check. It is true that the humans have been out of control recently, but the malice in the angel’s tone and the insults towards demons peppered in... He has had quite enough. Such things are not allowed to be spoken in his presence.

**“Enough.”**

The attention of everyone in the room snaps to him. He just needs to say what he has to say, and end this here. Even Vyers stops, the strength behind that single word, powerful and absolute.

“I will not allow such bigotry in my presence. Demons are our allies, I would ask that you treat them with respect. Do not forget that being an angel does not absolve you from acts of evil. I expect better from my fellow Celestians.”

Vyers nods, his face serious, for once.

“Well said my friend. If there is any more to be said on the matter, then it can be addressed directly to ME.” The last word is delivered loudly, confidently, and with an almost imperceptibly small edge of malice. “Anything anyone wishes to add?”

The two survey the room. Most angels are looking away guiltily, as if they’d been caught committing a forbidden sin. Flonne is gazing at the two of them, however, her eyes sparkling. She looks proud, likely having felt uncomfortable by the topic too. The room is silent.

“...Good! Anything else to add, Seraph?” Vyers turns, grinning. Most onlookers would simply see it as pride, but Lamington sees the desire in his eyes.

The Seraph scans the room of angels one final time, a stern look on his face, like a teacher angry with their pupils.

“....This meeting is adjourned, please clear the room.”

Vyers kicks back in his chair, giving the majority of the angels a withering stare as they file out one by one, with the exception of Flonne, who he offers a wink and a thumbs up.

Lamington sighs, the room now empty. It’s just the two of them.

“How uncalled for.”

“Indeed... but prejudices of thousands of years are not easily overcome. Our efforts have made great progress, even if it sometimes does not appear to be the case..”. Vyers leans in, giving the Seraph a long tender kiss on the neck.

“Mmh.... That was not all I was referring to.”

The demon draws back in his chair, feigning ignorance.

“Why, whatever could you be referring to?”

“Hm. I think you know... Your hand wandered quite a bit during that meeting.”

“And....?” The hand resumes it's wandering, clawed fingers gently teasing the outside of the angel's entrance. “You have to admit, that meeting was soul rendingly BORING. I just decided to have a little fun, for both our sakes…”

“Surely you know how badly it would look if we were caught. Angels and demons do not get along most of the time as is, imagine how the angels would feel if they caught you fondling their Seraph for all to see...?”

“Oh , perish the thought. I knew you'd be able to keep a straight face. Well, mostly.” Vyers adds that last part with a pointed look at Lamington's cheeks, the faint pink tinge still visible. “We do have the room to ourselves now however...”

He pushes his chair back from the table, spreading his legs apart and revealing his member, squashed uncomfortably in his tight trousers.

Lamington gazes down, his face not revealing any emotion.

“....It seems like you have a growing problem down there, Vyers.”

“Most observant, oh Great Seraph…” Vyers smirks, shaking his head as he stands, carrying his chair with him over to the door, before jamming it underneath the handle, barring it. “What say we do something about it...?”

“....Hm. Whatever do you have in mind, I wonder.”

“Oh all sorts of things my dear, I'm always thinking of the things I'd love to do to your heavenly body…” Vyers swaggers back towards the Seraph, his hammy 'Dark Adonis' voice in full swing. “But first, how about we get a little warmed up, hmm?” Vyers’ tilts Lamington's chin upwards, giving him a simple, teasing kiss on the lips.

“Hmmmh-” He moans into the kiss, nobody else around to overhear. Wondering what Vyers has planned, he pulls away from the kiss. “And how exactly would you like us to warm up...?”

The demon scoops his arms around the angel, hoisting him out of his chair at the head of the table, to his feet.

“Seen as we have some time on our hands, there's no need to rush things…” 

He snakes a clawed hand back into Lamington's robes, curling his fingers upwards and beginning to slowly, almost lazily fingerfuck his compatriot, savouring his warmth and wetness already.

“Hmm... I suppose you are right... Though we still shouldn’t stay too long, it’d- ah- not be good... if someone needed the room or came looking for me. Nnnh-”

“All business, no pleasure, that's always been your problem Lamington…” Vyers sighs with an air of exasperation. “Luckily, you have me.”

He begins to gradually pick up the pace, sliding his fingers in and out of the angel's cunt again and again, feeling his fingers get slightly wetter with every thrust.

Lamington closes his eyes, wrapping his legs around Vyers letting out light pants and moans. He slowly opens his eyes again, and notices a problem, just behind Vyers.

“Hmmm... Mmm... Vyers.... There , ah. might be a problem....” At those words, the demon looks back. Lamington continues. “ There’s a window behind you.”

Said window is tall, covering the whole wall. It faces out onto the open sky, so nobody should be able to see them unless they flew past, but it was still a risk nonetheless. Vyers considers for a second, before turning back to his partner.

“...better hope none of your underlings fly by then, hmm?” As the angel slides his legs around his, he gently grinds his crotch forward against him.

“Besides, I think there's a more pressing issue that requires your attention, Seraph…”

“….”

This could go so terribly wrong, Lamington thinks to himself… However, it’s…  _ exciting?  _ To think about.

“Hmmmh.... Vyers... I’ve been thinking....”

“What is it dear?” Vyers continues sliding his fingers back and forth, a quiet schlick now audible as the angel's pussy grows wetter. “...I'm all ears…”

“Hmmh, well.... I’ve realised…”

He reaches forward towards the growing bulge in Vyers’ pants, holding it through the layers of his sleeve and Vyers’ pants. “I haven’t had.... this… in my mouth in quite some time.”

Vyers can't help releasing a deep breath as he feels Lamington stroke his package through the fabric of their clothes.

“Why, you sound like you're asking for something Seraph…”

He slows, drawing his fingers out of the angel's pussy and sliding them into his mouth, making a show of tasting him in front of his very eyes, however, the Seraph’s facial expression is unchanging. 

“I am merely making you an offer. I thought you’d jump at such a chance...?”

Vyers frowned slightly. Lamington always played so hard to get. Then again, that's why breaking him is all the better.

“...on your knees.”

_ This could be fun,  _ the Seraph thought to himself. He does quite enjoy riling the demon up, playing to his aggressive nature as a demon and enjoying the punishment.

“Oh, so you are interested, then?”

Vyers brings his hand back, slapping the Seraph across the face. He’d never usually do such a thing to mere taunting, but he knows his angel enjoys it rough.

“On. Your. KNEES.”

He'd had to sit through hours of angel bureaucracy, it's time he showed Lamington how one rules in the Netherworld.

Lamington reaches one sleeved hand towards his face, hovering over where he was slapped.

“Are you sure that is a good idea, Vyers? Treating the Seraph so roughly in Celestia itself, I’m sure if anybody saw it wouldn’t end well for you.” It’s a taunt. An empty threat. He wants to be treated like this, and Vyers knows it.

Vyers pulls the angel's hand from his face, slapping it again. “I like to live dangerously. Now, don't make me repeat myself.”

“...Quite easy to rile up, I see.” Lamington complies, pulling himself off the table and standing on solid ground, before slowly lowering himself to his knees.

“Having a quick temper is somewhat universal amongst demons, I'm afraid. Now, get to work.” 

Vyers tenderly brushes the angel's hair out of his face, before roughly grabbing his head and neck in one clenched claw.

Lamington winces, feeling the claws dig into his skin ever so slightly. He reaches forward with one hand to let Vyers’ growing erection out into the open, before pausing and realising it’d be kind of hard to unbuckle his pants through his sleeve, which he really doesn’t want to move aside.

“C-can you...?”

Vyers deftly unbuckles his trousers with his free hand, before leaving the rest to the angel. He's still gripping the back of Lamington's neck tightly, his claws just barely breaking the skin.

Making Vyers frustrated is so very fun, Lamington thinks. How can he push him further...?

He slowly moves his head towards the dick in his face, opening his mouth and licking around the head, back and forth, before leaning further forward, teasing the side of his cock with light kisses. The demon lets out a low groan of relief.

“Much better than some stuffy boardroom meeting. Wouldn't you agree my dear?”

Vyers shifts his legs, getting comfortable as he gently leans against the side of the table. He'd be lying if this wasn't what he hoped for every time he paid the Seraph a visit.

“Hm, I suppose this does have its perks.”

He continues teasing Vyers’ cock, waiting as long as possible to take it into his mouth. He plans to push him. He licks the sides and undersides, letting out light and lewd moans.

Vyers knows what the angel is doing, trying to rile him up. It works, to a degree, but he bides his time. Lamington has to earn the right to be facefucked. He releases his grip on the angel's neck and sits back, content to let Lamington do his thing. After all, no-one could burst in on them, and he wanted this to last a while.

“Mmmh-”

He licks along the underside of the shaft, up to the tip, taking the head of the cock into his mouth lightly and bobbing his head ever so lightly, before pulling away. A string of saliva connecting his lips to the tip still, and so he goes back to licking, getting messier.

“The commander of Celestia, slobbering on my cock... oh, this never gets old…” 

Vyers proclaims, revelling in Lamington's increasingly messy efforts to service him. He palms the back of the angel’s head, gently pushing him down onto his shaft, the noises his partner makes music to his ears.

Lamington lets out a muffled moan as the cock enters his mouth, Vyers pushing him onto it. This is what he was waiting for. But he isn’t done teasing yet. He flattens his tongue to the bottom of his mouth, covering his teeth with it so as not to hurt Vyers accidentally, and bobs his head ever so lightly, not taking too much of the length into his mouth.

“Just moments ago you were lamenting how you hadn't had my cock your mouth in so long, what happened, Seraph? Not feeling up to the challenge of serving a king?” Vyers chuckled, retaliating in kind. “I mean, I understand, you spend so long in meetings and working, you've probably forgotten how to serve your master. Honestly, it wounds me…”

Whilst Lamington's more subtle movements still feel amazing, he wouldn't break in a battle of wits so easily.

He bobs his head up and down Vyers’ cock a few more times, before pulling off, making a show of panting way more than he needs to, mouth open and eyes locked up to Vyers’. His tongue is still connected to the cock before him by a long trail of saliva, and some falls from the side of his mouth - so lewd.

“If you don’t feel that I’m doing a well enough job, Vyers, you are more than welcome to do something about it...?”

Looking down at the angel, feigning disappointment, Vyers sighs dramatically.

“...Very well…” He quickly, roughly grabs the back of the angel's head, and pushes his cock between his lips, slamming it far into the angel's mouth, feeling it hit the back of the throat.

_ Oh lord _ , Lamington knows he was pushing for this, but it still takes him by surprise. He can’t stop the loud grunt of surprise that he makes as Vyers cock slams so far back into his throat, so hard. He tries to adjust to the length stuffed in his mouth and relax his throat, letting out muffled moans heavily around the intrusion. Vyers keeps his cock buried up to the angel's throat, relishing the sound of him struggling to accommodate his length. The angel had pushed him, and he'd pushed back.

“I guess I'll have to do all the work here... Gods for such a workaholic you sure are lazy…”

Lamington moans around the shaft some more, helplessly. Saliva trailing slowly from his mouth as his mouth is forced open, a stray tear escaping one eye as he tries to keep his throat relaxed around the cock pressing against it, testing his gag reflex.

Hells, feeling Lamington moan around his dick as he drools along his length... he could stay like this forever. ...he should probably let the angel come up for air, but he'll hold him still for a little longer...

After a while, Lamington braces his hands around Vyers legs, pushing back ever so slightly as he starts to run out of breath, feeling his eyes get heavy, moaning growing fainter at the same time. As an angel he can go longer without breathing than a human, but he still needs air. Vyers holds his ground a few seconds longer, before shifting his hips back and pulling his cock out of his angel's throat, a thick trail of saliva trailing from Lamington's mouth to the underside of his shaft.

“Satisfied yet, whore?”

Lamington pants heavily, saliva and pre spilling down his chin and onto his robes. As his mind unfogs from the lack of oxygen, he realises that he probably looks a complete mess right now, covered in his own saliva and the demon’s cum. His mouth hangs open as he continues panting, catching his breath and coming back to reality. He realises he can’t find his voice to form a reply right now.

The demon drops to a crouch in front of the angel, initiating a messy, sloppy kiss as he slips his fingers between the angel's legs once more.

“I could always do that again, if you're not feeling up to the challenge…”

“Mmmmh.... M..... more.....” He moves his hips down, leaving into the touch, desperate.

“...what was that? I didn't quite hear you...“

Vyers pulls his fingers back, leaving the angel bereft of his touch, as he shoves the same fingers into the angel's mouth, forcing him to taste his own slick. Said angel moans and splutters around the fingers, a puzzled look on his face, unable to form a reply like this.

Vyers pulls his fingers out, standing back up, his cock back at the angel's eye level. He grabs the side of Lamington's head once more.

“Speak.”

“Mmh- I-I can keep going.... Please.... Use me, Vyers.”

“Well, seen as you asked so nicely…”

Vyers positions himself in front of the angel, pushing his cock against his lips. He gently nudges the seraph's face for a second, before pushing his cock into his mouth again, sliding it all the way back once more.

The angel closes his eyes and gets back to work, bobbing his head up and down the cock, all the way, gagging and twinging each time the cock hits the back of his throat. Speeding up over time. Vyers tangles his fingers through the Seraph's hair, winding them tight, as he begins to thrust in time with Lamington's motions, hitting the back of the throat again and again, using him as the angel asked. He always loved it when he got Lammy to beg...

  
  


Lamington continues, moaning around the cock, which gets louder and less controlled whenever he feels the cock at the back of his throat. He reaches a hand under his robes, trembling slightly, sneaking it into his pants and slipping his fingers into his wetness, other hand braced against Vyers’ leg for support.

“You're such a slutty little angel, you can hardly resist dropping to your knees for me, can you?”

Vyers isn't expecting a response, Lamington is too busy having his cock forced down his throat. The demon begins to buck his hips faster, brutally face-fucking the Seraph, truly using him as he so desperately requested.

Lamington allows him to use his mouth as saliva and precum continues to trail out, dripping onto his clothes. He fucks himself up down on his fingers, continuing to moan around the cock. Obscene and embarrassing noises spill out of him as his throat is fucked, he’s unable to hold them back.

Vyers begins to grunt, forcing himself deep down his whore's throat a few more times, before burying himself balls deep once again, pulling the Seraph's head into his groin with all his strength. The Seraph gasps around Vyers cock desperately, hoping he doesn’t plan to hold it there as long as last time, already running low on air after having his mouth fucked for so long. His fingers halt thrusting inside him.

The demon grips his head, holding the angel still until he feels his slut begin to strain, pulling his cock free again, before sitting back in a chair and kicking off his boots and trousers completely. “Good boy... but I think you need to be used in more ways than one…”

Lamington pants heavily, coughing and spluttering a little. He removes his fingers from his soaked pussy, and they come back absolutely drenched.

“Looks like you're as eager as me…” Vyers grins and sits back in the chair, his legs spread wide, his cock standing tall. “Any preference for how I'll take you? Or shall I just do as I please?”

“Mmmh.... Vyers. B-bend me over the table. T-take me…” He slowly tries to rise off his knees, and to his feet. He knees absolutely ache, he expects they’ll be bruised tomorrow.

“As you wish... o' mighty Seraph…”

The words are laden with sarcasm and condescension, as he effortlessly pulls the angel to his feet, before grabbing his neck and shoving his face down against the boardroom table.

“Nnnh-!!”

He moans as he hits the table oh so perfectly, placing his arms next to either side of his head, turning back slightly to look at Vyers, who shoves his hand under the Seraph's robes, throwing them up and to the sides, hungrily trying to expose his goal.

“You want me to take you? You want me to fuck your pathetic little cunt, to claim you as mine?”

“Y-yes- Please, Vyers. I-I- aaah- I’m all yours... y-your whore-” Such words sound so strange coming from his own mouth, he saves them for when he’s desperate. His wings droop low, close to his body, he feels weak.

The demon places a hand on the small of the angel's back, using his other hand to guide his cock towards the Seraph's pussy, gently teasing his folds with the head, watching Lamington's slick slowly run down his legs.

“My, you ARE desperate…” He mutters, continuing to tease his opening, gently pressing against him again and again...

“N-nnngh- V-vyers-” He thrusts his pussy back against Vyers’ cock, desperate for more as he tries to impale himself on it.

Vyers teases the angel a few seconds more, before grasping his hips and sliding his cock into his whore's pussy, inch by inch.

"I am a benevolent master, as you know... some demons would never stoop to fucking a worthless slut like you…”

“Mmh- I- I don’t- ah- know… Many would love to jump at a chance to c-claim the Seraph of Celestia as their own- AAH-! Y-you should count yourself lucky, Vyers…”

He pushes himself back onto Vyers’ cock slowly, eager to have the whole thing inside him, feeling like such a slut.

“Lucky, hmm?” The demon slowly pushes himself further inside as the angel backs up, eventually sheathing himself fully in his slutty drenched cunt. “No, I think I've taken you for my own. You're my cocksleeve now, Seraph…”

Vyers draws back, leaving just his head parting the angel's folds, before sliding his length all the way back in, shuddering in pleasure as his cock slides against Lamington's walls, the wet schlick-ing noise turning him on even more, his arousal reaching fever pitch.

“Hhhhn... Hah-” Those words shoot straight to the angel’s crotch, and somehow he gets even wetter. “Mmmh.... Yes.... I’m yours, all yours- Hhaah-”

Vyers centres his footing, placing an arm on the small of the angel's back, as he begins to thrust into the Seraph, not particularly fast or hard, just enjoying the feeling of his demonic cock defiling the Celestian's soaking wet pussy.

“That's right... all mine, to do with as I please…”

“Nnnnh- Y-yes-” 

He thrusts himself back on Vyers’ cock, desperate for more. He looks up, and realises from this angle that if anyone flew past the window they’d have a perfect view of the Seraph, bent over the table, and Vyers thrusting into him from behind... His mind wanders as he’s brutally thrust into, head in the clouds, trying to decide if the Celestians seeing such a thing would make them hate demons even more, or if the the leader of Celestia and the former ruler of the Netherworld being an item would unify demons and angels........ probably the former, he thinks.

Vyers tracks the Seraph's gaze to the window, and darkly chuckles.

“What if one of your underlings passed by and saw their mighty, stoic ruler, doing his true duty, as the bitch of Lord Vyers of the Netherworld, hmm? What would they say…”

(He begins to pick up the pace, shoving his dick deep into his pathetic little whore over and over, his hand gently pressing the angel against the table.)

“Mmmh.... V-vyers.... F-fu…”

He barely holds himself back, such language does not suit the ruler of Celestia. The shame from Vyers’ words only serve to turn him on further, the idea of the angels he is entrusted to watch over seeing him in such a position, a moaning mess. 

“Such language! It's okay, you can swear around your lord and master…”

Vyers continues, his hips slamming against the Seraph's divine butt, the repeated slapping noise echoing around the room, in chorus with the demon and angel's grunts and moans of exertion.

Lamington removes one hand from the table, reaching it under his robes and rubbing at his clit. Ohh... That does sound nice.... Vyers as his master. He could get used to that. Time to push further.

“M-mm-masterr-?”

“Yes! You said it yourself, I was a magnificent ruler, and some habits die hard.”

The demon punctuates his statement with a particularly rough thrust, the whap of his hips slapping against Lamington's ass ringing out as he buries himself deep yet again.

“Mmmh- Hah- P-please-” He realises his saliva is trailing from his mouth and onto a pool on the table beneath him, and decides to bury his face into the elbow of his sleeve still on the table, muffling his moans slightly.

“Mmmmh- V-vyers.... Feels so.... good....”

“A good king knows how to please his subjects…”

He continues bucking his cock into the angel's cunt, slick coating his crotch and legs, and dripping out onto the table and floor with every thrust.  _ Hmmm _ ... maybe he could still surprise the unflappable seraph even more… As Vyers thinks to himself, Lamington babbles out praise, blissed out.

“Aah- Vyers... I’m... I’m yours-!! I’m, hah, I’m- hhng- I’m your who-whore-”

The angel can’t believe those words are coming out of his mouth, and he’ll probably regret it somewhat later, but he’s horny, and feeling dominated over is  _ amazing _ .

“Yes, you are…”

He takes his hands, grabbing the angel's rear firmly, squeezing it painfully hard, before spreading the Seraph's ass and gently pressing against his asshole with his thumb.

“...!”

_ Oh _ , if he wasn’t so heavily stimulated already he would be now, so much happening at once. So many sensations. He thinks about the bruises that will likely form where Vyers grabbed him, excited for their appearance. He thinks he’ll pass on using his angelic healing on it.... wanting to savour it for as long as possible. The bruises after they do it rough are one of his favourite parts

.

Vyers fucks the flustered angel for a short while longer, before slowing and gently pulling out.

“...I feel like changing things up a bit…”

He grasps the angel around the midriff, sliding his fingers in front and behind his belly, gently stroking him through his robes.

“....? Wh-wha...?” The Seraph has no idea what Vyers has planned next, he shivers in anticipation, moving his hand at his clit to thrust his fingers into his drenched pussy, missing the stimulation.

The demon shoves his arms underneath the angel's torso, hoisting him up into his arms, before carrying him over towards the window.

“I thought it'd be better for you to have a nicer view whilst I use you…”

The demon hooks an arm underneath his fucktoy's, using the other to guide his cock back into the angel's pussy.

“....?! Aa-AAAH!!” He moans in surprise, he felt humiliated by Vyers’ words previously, but being forced against the window so harshly, right in view for any angels passing by.... Feeling rather like he’s being put on display… The idea sends shivers down his spine.

Vyers presses the Seraph's chest against the cold glass, hooking his hands under his leg and chest, and begins to bounce the angel on his cock, still straining upright, eager to be shoved as deep as possible into Lamington's slutty little cunt, who presses his sleeve covered hands against the glass as he looks for any support possible, feeling incredibly shaky in this new position. The new angle causes Vyers’ dick to hit new depths, making him moan even harder as he turns brighter and brighter red from the shame of being used, right in view of anyone who decides to pass by.

Vyers takes the hand supporting the angel's torso and slides it upwards, gently but firmly wrapping his clawed fingers around the Seraph's neck.

“...All of Celestia could look up at this window and see their leader, rendered a panting, moaning little cumslut, all mine to be used…”

He can feel his cock curving up into the angel's pussy, reaching spots usually inaccessible, the wet schlick, schlick, schlick of his dick sliding against Lamington's walls interspersed with the quiet spatter of his slick hitting the floor of the meeting room.

Lamington’s shame from those words make his face burn brighter, but heavens he loves it. If such a thing happened, his life as he knew it would be over. All his dignity gone. And yet the idea excites him...? Against all logic the idea of actually being seen doesn’t sound so bad... His moans grow louder and more desperate as his excitement grows.

Vyers slams his cock up into the moaning angel's cunt, aiming to elicit more of a reaction from the Seraph before he finishes him.

“It would be the end of your career, to be sure. But I suppose I could find you a place, chained to the foot of my bed, your only purpose to be used by your master…”

“Nn-nnngh!! Ahh, haah, HNN- P-please, oh. V-vyers-!! Please! Yes!! “

_ Oh, why does the idea of giving everything he’s worked thousands of years towards to become a full time fucktoy sound so amazing _ . Stray tears escape from the corners of his eyes, staining the window. It’s all so much. Louder moans rise from his throat.

Hearing Lamington yell his name, begging for release, screaming in pleasure, Hells, this is what Vyers lives for.

“Oh yeah, say my name, you filthy little excuse for an angel!”

He bounces the Seraph on his cock again and again, feeling the early waves of release washing over him. 

“V-vyers!! Aaa-aaaaaah!”

And with that, he reaches orgasm. Clenching tightly around Vyers’ cock as he rides out the waves of pleasure that overtake him, before going limp, completely spent. His loose grip on the window and Vyers’ hold the only thing holding him up.

Vyers lets out a loud yell, grunting in satisfaction as the angel clenches around his shaft, his slut's orgasm enough to push him over the the himself, as he empties his balls deep into the Seraph's quivering pussy.

Lamington is left gasping as he comes back to reality, his wetness and Vyers’ cum dripping from his stuffed pussy and onto the floor. He feels the fog of lust clears from his mind, and the urge to pull himself away from the window and hide himself takes over. He squirms around in Vyers’ hold, eager to be in a less public position. The demon senses Lamington's return to reality and loosens his hold, allowing the angel wrest to himself from his grasp. His own legs were somewhat weak after that performance, and he staggered back, until he could lean against the table.

The angel collapses onto his bruised knees once more, not a shred of energy remaining. Cum oozes heavily from his pussy, pooling onto the floor...  _ Oh _ . He debates internally on if he should clean it up with his own robes, return later to clean it up with something else, or wait for the cleaner prinnies to come get it and hope that they don’t ask any questions.

Vyers, for his part, nonchalantly plucks an embroidered handkerchief from a pocket in his discarded trousers and begins swiftly wiping his crotch and legs clean, his still bulging cock dripping with Lamington's slick.

“Enjoy yourself, dear Lammy?”

  
  


Lamington is mostly now fully back to reality, his normal stoic self. Acting as if he didn’t just get fucked until his legs gave out, he gives a blunt answer as he normally would when not having his brains fucked out.

“......Yes.”

Vyers’ cum continues to drip out of his used pussy as he says this, landing into the pool with a splash, as if to punctuate his statement.

“Good! Excellent! I would hate to leave any partner of the Dark Adonis... unsatisfied…”

He snaps his fingers and his filthy handkerchief catches fire, burning to ashes that scatter on the wind.

“...need a hand?”

“It would be… appreciated.”

But of course, my dear.

Vyers tucks his package away as he pulls his trousers on, striding over the angel still kneeling on the floor. He snaps his fingers once again, another, slightly larger handkerchief being conjured, before kneeling down alongside his partner.

“Let's get you tidied up a little, hmm?”

“Mhhm.... Please.”

Looking at the mess he left Lamington in, he frowns, conjuring a few more, and handing one to the angel as he began to swipe the majority of the mess off the floor as Lamington takes the handkerchief, wiping his face clean while hoping the stains on his collar aren’t too noticeable-there isn’t too much he can do for that with what he has. There’s also the matter of cleaning up the mess of his thighs and pussy, still covered in cum and his own wetness, but the idea of doing something so crude in front of someone else doesn’t appeal, so he decides to hold out until he gets to his room.

Vyers finishes removing any trace of their deeds from the floors, the handkerchiefs burning away similar to before, before standing back to full height.

“Will you require any more of your master's assistance, hmm?”

Vyers waits eagerly. Anything Lammy needed doing, he was there. It was the least he could do.

“......I think I am fine, thank you Vyers.”

And with that, he decides that it is time to retire to his room and maybe run himself a hot bath. He attempts to rise to his feet, but as he does so his legs immediately feel weak, wobbly and bruised knees aching, he winces. He’s too drained to use magic to teleport back there, as convenient as that would be.

“Ah, come off it my dear, at least let me help you back to your quarters…” Vyers takes the angel's hand, looping it around his back as he shoulders the man's weight.

“.....Mhhm. Very well.”

He eyes the chair holding the door shut. Hopefully nobody is waiting outside to get in, or looking for him. It’d be hard to explain the state he’s in to others, last they saw him he was perfectly fine and well.

With his considerable strength, even for a demon, carrying Lamington is a breeze for Vyers, as he gently unhooks the chair from underneath the door, placing it neatly back at the table, before listening for footsteps, and subsequently pushing the door open, carrying his partner out into the hallway, towards his quarters.

He thinks back to their little session, and the things that were said, reflecting.

“Vyers, has anyone ever told you what a horny you are?”

And so he just simply sits in Vyers arms, feeling like a helpless princess being rescued by their prince instead of the strongest and most powerful angel in all of Celestia, allowing himself to be carried back to his room.


End file.
